The Eagle and the Raven
by dougelder21
Summary: Set between Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood and Revelations. Ezio meets a startling new pupil
The Eagle and the Raven, by AchtungNight

Disclaimer: I do not own the Assassin's Creed or Highlander franchises nor any other franchise referenced in this work which is owned by another creator. I intend only to honor them here while entertaining readers and hope I succeed. I seek no financial profit from this story. Feedback is appreciated.

Blurb- Set between Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood and Revelations. Ezio meets a startling new pupil.

***  
Author's Notes: I assume the reader of this story is familiar with the Assassin's Creed videogames, AC2 and Brotherhood in particular. I also assume familiarity with the Highlander series, in particular the character Amanda. Special thanks to Mirror & Image for letting me include two of their characters. Their excellent novelizations of Assassin's Creed games are available on and are, with only a few small differences, part of this story's canon.

Ezio is played by Roger Craig Smith, Amanda by Elizabeth Gracen. Rex Harrison is Pope Julius (as in the film "Agony and the Ecstasy"), Claudia is played by Angela Galuppo, and Castor is portrayed by Mandy Patinkin. Other characters are played by their Assassin's Creed actors or whoever the reader wills.

Enjoy!

***  
Rome, Italy. Autumn 1507.

Ezio Auditore da Firenze was an Assassin. For all his life, he had longed for a drive, a quest, a purpose. First that purpose was a simple carefree life of chasing women and fights in Florence while being educated in banking by his father and older brother. Then his family was slaughtered except for his sister, their uncle, and their traumatized mother. Ezio's purpose became revenge. Then he discovered his family's secret membership in the Assassin Brotherhood, an ancient mystical society of dark knights who fought for freedom and justice throughout the world. It was ancient because it had existed mostly in secret for thousands of years. It was mystical because its greatest members- all who found in themselves the proper skills, loyalty, and mindset- naturally developed a special sense known as Eagle Vision. Ezio and his sister Claudia both became Assassins after their parents and brothers were killed, and both soon found they had the gift of Eagle Vision just like their Uncle Mario. For over twenty years they trained as Assassins and fought against the Assassins' foes from the Templar Order- specifically those whose machinations had included the murders of Ezio and Claudia's family. Their uncle and mother both died during the conflict, and their battle raged on. Their great enemies- the Borgias, Pazzis, Barbarigos, and all their allies- were now all dead in part by Ezio's hand. He had just returned from hunting down the last of them, the twisted soldier Cesare Borgia. Ezio had pursued Cesare for years across Italy and Spain. Their battle culminated in a duel to the death atop the battlements of Viana Castle. Ezio had triumphed, and now he was back in Rome. He was ready to give up revenge, settle down and find new purpose in training future Assassins, perhaps also learn more of the secret lore he'd discovered during his quest. First, though, he had to let his sister know he was safely back in Rome.

"Ezio!" Claudia greeted him from behind her Rosa in Fiore hotel's front desk as he walked in. She watched him doff his cape and sword, then hang them on a rack near the entrance. "Come sta, mi fratello?"

"Buona sera, Claudia," Ezio said, smiling at his dark-haired and shapely sister. Ezio himself was a tall muscular rogue of forty years age, two years older than Claudia. His short dark hair framed a scarred bearded face which many women had judged handsome during his life. As usual, Ezio wore dark Assassin robes over light leather and chain armor, a hood raised over his head. He lowered the hood now as he relaxed and put himself at ease. "Mi multa stanca, I am very tired. It's been a long journey home."

"You really are learning English!" Claudia noticed and switched languages. "Your letters told me, but I didn't believe it."

"I met a woman on the ship to and from Spain who taught me. She was most inspiring. I'm doing my best to think and talk in English when I can, as she recommended, until I can speak the language fully at ease."

"Is this woman a new friend of yours?"

"Not that kind of friend," Ezio said with a sigh. "She is married to an Italian merchant, Vittorio Messi di Bari. Her name is Eliza."

"Ah, I've done some business with their family! Very nice people!"

"Yes, I know." Ezio stretched his muscles and walked to the desk. "How are things here? You know from my letters that I was successful in handling Cesare, but I have been out of touch."

"Well, I have served as Mentor in your absence," Claudia said, using the title of an Assassin cell leader. "It's true. This job wears one out. The Blessed Mother knows, I've only been doing it in your stead for two short years, but I have come to realize what you have been carrying on your shoulders for so long. At the moment, we are doing well. Our apprentices continue to for the most part succeed at their assignments and our business interests remain strong. Julius II is still Pope and he has work for us now and then tracking remaining Borgia loyalists and other enemies who threaten the Church's safety. His Holiness wanted me to have you stop by the Vatican when you got back. He has an important favor to ask."

"I will see His Holiness tomorrow." Ezio eased tension from his wrists, flicking the hidden blades in and out. "I must rest tonight. How are our friends here? Is Leonardo in the city?"

"No, he's doing a commission in Milano this month. Another interesting artist has been working on the Vatican's Sistine Chapel, though- a Signore Michaelangelo. You should meet him, he comes by the Rosa in Fiore now and then. Our other friends are all fine."

"Good. I will stop by their homes and see them soon. I will also return to my own home in the morning. Tonight I shall rest here, though."

"Your usual room is ready. Do you want me to send up anyone for special services?"

Ezio blinked, then smiled, recalling the Rosa in Fiore was also a brothel. It had been a very long trip. "No, I am too tired for that tonight. Perhaps tomorrow, if the Pope's favor is not too trying."

"Very well. Buonna notte, Ezio. Have a good sleep."

The next morning, Ezio saddled his horse and journeyed to the Vatican. The Papal Guards who were the great church's security recognized him and so allowed him to keep his weapons upon entry. Ezio greeted Pope Julius respectfully when he entered the papal offices, though he remained on his feet. "Claudia told me you have something of interest to me, Your Holiness?" Ezio spoke in Italian but translated the words to English in his head, another teaching technique recommended by Eliza.

"Yes, Ezio," Pope Julius replied, waving the Assassin to a chair. "The Vatican has suffered a series of thefts over the past few weeks. Our Papal Guard has been unable to thwart them, so we turned to your Brotherhood. Unfortunately, your people have also been unable to handle the matter. Your sister thought perhaps your ability would be more equal to the task."

"She hasn't said anything about this to me." Perhaps Claudia thought it better he go in blind, Ezio guessed. "What has been stolen?"

"Various relics and other art objects, expensive items but nothing too important. I am worried, though- if the thefts continue, they may get worse."

Ezio nodded, recalling the hidden vault beneath the Vatican of which Pope Julius was unaware. Ezio had sealed that vault away from Julius's evil predecessor Rodrigo Borgia and protected its primordial secret magic, but it should not be found and opened again. The Pope was also an important friend to the Brotherhood and it was good to help your friends. "Tell me about the thief's methods."

"It's a burglar who creeps inside the Vatican at night, takes items, then escapes. The Papal Guard has never seen them, only evidence of their crimes. Your Brotherhood has confronted the burglar twice, but the thief has escaped on both occasions. I believe it was your apprentices Alighiero Scarlotti and Sancia DiNozzo who confronted them."

Ezio made note of his apprentices' names, deciding to interview them as soon as they could be located. "Has this thief been violent?"

"Yes. Both your fellow Assassins fought with her and were wounded. No one has been killed, though."

"That is good. You say the burglar is a woman?"

"Yes, and one who knows fighting and acrobatics at least as well as your Assassins, or so they report. You can see why we are concerned."

"Do not worry, Your Holiness. I will find this burglar."

"I am assigning one of my Papal Guard Captains, Castor Migliore, to assist you." Pope Julius nodded at a tall tanned dark-bearded man in plate mail armor standing next to the papal desk. "He is quite obsessed with catching the burglar."

"I have come close to facing her three times," Castor Migliore said in an unusual accent when Ezio looked in his direction. "I did not know she was our thief at first, but your colleagues have confirmed her identity. No one steals from the Vatican and gets away with it. I want this woman dead."

"Do you agree?" Ezio asked Pope Julius.

"Dead or captured, it does not matter. Just stop her before she takes something our Church finds of serious value."

"I will."

Some nights later, Ezio stood sentry in the rafters above the Vatican's main museum display room, curious if the burglar would strike. He had interviewed his apprentices who fought her and learned she was apparently in her late twenties or early thirties, though she fought and moved in ways that spoke of greater experience than most fighters of that age. Sancia in particular had been concerned that the burglar was a woman but not an Assassin- she had not seen many women so skilled with a sword outside their organization. Ezio had seen a few- he had known Caterina Sforza when she was alive and battled some female Templars. He was prepared.

Ezio had also spoken with Castor Migliore about the thief. Castor had served as a Papal Guard since the days of Rodrigo Borgia and reminded Ezio that they had fought on multiple previous occasions. Ezio was surprised, remembering he had killed nearly all the Papal Guards he'd confronted back in those days. Oh well, he shrugged, at least Castor is not an enemy now. Castor did seem very determined to kill the burglar, though. Ezio had asked the Captain to stand guard outside the museum while he kept watch inside. As an Assassin, Ezio was better at hiding. The Pope had arranged for several items from collections the thief had burgled earlier to be displayed around the room and advertised this, hoping to draw her out. Ezio had watched the room twice so far with no success. Perhaps tonight would be different.

His Eagle screeched as a dark figure entered the room below him, confirming it was so. Ezio sized up the burglar as she crept into the museum through an unfinished stained glass window, backflipped from the window and jumped to the floor with the grace of a cat, looked around, then proceeded to the largest display case. Ezio's Eagle Vision showed humans by their auras in any light, screeched in his head when there was danger, and predicted whether a person he looked at would be an ally or an enemy. Allies had a blue aura, enemies red, and neutrals gray. Significant people and objects also showed gold auras on occasion, the brilliance varying with the degree of significance. Ezio was surprised to see this woman's aura was both gold and blue.

She has a nice body, he thought as he watched her. Voluptuous breasts, firm hips, lithe gait. He couldn't see her face thanks to a domino mask, but her hair was short and dark brown. The sword she carried was tucked under her blouse against her back, not obvious to most onlookers but visible to an Assassin's Eagle. An expert thief, Ezio judged as he watched her pick the lock on the display case and disable the alarm bell trap without setting it off. This time, she won't get away.

Judging her aura, Ezio decided to confront but not kill the burglar. Blue auras usually signified a good heart and a personality that could befriend Ezio. His sister and their fellow Assassins were all blue, as was Pope Julius. Ezio's enemies all displayed red auras to his Eagle. Castor had such an aura, as their past conflicts explained. The hints of blue around the edges let Ezio know they were grudging allies at the current time.

Ezio watched the burglar a few more minutes, noted the display cases she opened and the items she snatched. These went into a bag on her belt. Ezio waited until the burglar had filled the bag, then watched her return to the window. He already knew she was as skilled at climbing as an expert Assassin- that would be necessary to scale the Vatican walls- and he had seen and heard enough of her other talents. She could not be allowed to escape.

Just as the burglar was about to climb the wall next to her entry point, Ezio leapt from the rafters and tackled her, one hand around her waist and the other around her neck. She struggled immediately, her body warm in Ezio's arms. Ezio admired the shape and feel of her as they rolled on the floor, reminded himself he was more concerned with keeping hold than caressing. He locked the woman's primary wrist with one hand and placed his other against her neck, extending his hidden blade.

"Ah!" the woman laughed when she felt its steel touch her in warning. "Another Assassin!"

"You know of us?" Ezio asked, surprised. The woman had ceased her resistance, so he moved into a standing position and also pulled her up.

"I do," the woman confirmed, still chuckling. Ezio discerned her accent as Norman with hints of Irish and French. "I've fought two of you recently, others before. I've also heard some legends and read some books."

Her eyes locked on Ezio as he turned her around. Ezio noticed they were the same color as his own eyes and had a mischievious gleam. "You are under arrest," Ezio said. "Please do not resist me."

"So your Brotherhood serves the Pope now? I thought it might be so, but I was not certain. The other Assassins I met were too interested in attacking me to talk much."

Ezio nodded. Sancia lacked Eagle Vision, so she would not have seen the burglar's aura. Alighiero was mute. He removed the woman's mask with a quick hand movement and then returned his blade to her neck. Beautiful face, he thought. Very nice nose and chin, pale cheeks that beg for kisses. I might like to give her some, were our circumstances different. "I am Ezio Auditore di Firenze," he introduced himself, deciding how he would approach the woman. Maybe if the Pope did not sentence her to death, they could later become friends. "What is your name?"

"I have many names. My current one is Amanda."

"Amanda of..."

"Many places," the burglar shrugged, guessing what he asked. "I move around a lot. Excuse me, is that man with you?"

Ezio looked and saw Castor had entered the musuem, sword in hand. Two other Papal Guards were with him. "You caught her," Castor praised Ezio, beaming. "Leave us, please. Do not return until I call." The other two guards nodded and walked out of the museum. "You leave too, Assassin."

Ezio raised an eyebrow. "Why? His Holiness tasked us both to capture this woman."

"I do not want her captured. I want her dead. This woman and I have history. Please leave her to me."

"Do I know you, sir?" Amanda asked, laughing again. "I meet so many people! You're not familiar!"

"You killed my teacher, Hengist the Saxon. I have tracked you for a very long time. I am Castor Migliore, and now you will die!"

"That tells me all I need to know." Amanda turned her attention back to Ezio. "Please release me."

"I am not going to let him kill you," Ezio answered. He was already intrigued by the woman's skills, aura, and beauty. Besides, it was better to spare lives whenever possible. His Assassin's Creed permitted murder, but not of the innocent or possible allies. Amanda had fought his fellow Assassins, but that alone was not enough to condemn her. But of course she was still a criminal, so he could not let her go either. "Please put away your sword and find some chains, Captain Migliore," Ezio said. "This thief has not yet been judged or sentenced. Let us take her to a cell until His Holiness can decide."

"No," Castor answered, taking up a fighting stance and drawing his pistol. "Release her or I will kill you both. And this time, Assassin, I will be the victor."

Ezio frowned, watching the Papal Guard's aura turn solid red-gold. Okay, clearly the man was no longer interested in helping him. Amanda's aura was still blue-gold. It remained an Assassin's duty to protect. "I will not release her. Please, sheathe your weapons and find some chains."

"Very well." Castor fired and Ezio jumped out of the bullet's path, releasing Amanda as he moved. The burglar somersaulted in the other direction, bouncing off the wall and then landing on her feet. She drew her sword as she hit the ground. Ezio drew his sword also, judging his other weapons not appropriate for the situation. His own pistol required aiming, as did his crossbow. Throwing knives might be useful, as might smoke bombs, but he was not yet sure how the fight would proceed. He had to subdue Castor, but also prevent Amanda's escape if possible. Doing both would be difficult. He moved between Amanda and the window, sword in one hand and his other hand's hidden blade extended. His stance and expression caused Amanda to take a step back.

"Again I offer you the chance to stay out of this, Assassin!" Castor bellowed. "This is your last chance!"

"Please do as he says," Amanda advised, frowning at Ezio. "You don't know what this man is. I do."

Ezio had no idea what she was talking about. "He's a Papal Guard." Amanda's tone suggested Castor was more than that.

"He's no mere Papal Guard. Trust me, you should step aside."

"She's right, Assassin," Castor said, discarding his empty pistol and flicking his sword through the air as he stepped closer to Ezio and Amanda. "I will use my full skill against you if you do not let me do as I wish."

Ezio shook his head, his eyes flicking between Amanda and the Papal Guard. Neither was attacking him yet, but surely they would soon.

"The Vatican is holy ground," Amanda said to Castor, confusing Ezio further. "We're not supposed to fight here."

"I don't care about that," Castor snarled. "But if you do, know that I was a priest once upon a time. I know how to deconsecrate holy ground and I have done that to this room in preparation for our battle. After I kill you, I will consecrate the area again."

"Oh. I didn't know that was possible. Alright, sounds fair." Amanda shrugged and beckoned Castor with her sword. "Step aside, Signore Auditore. You don't have to be part of this battle."

"No," Ezio countered. "I will not let a woman be harmed if I can prevent it, no matter that she is a criminal. Captain Migliore, please stand down."

"That chance is gone, dog!" Castor moved on Ezio, sword thrusting. Ezio parried the first series of attacks, then countered with his own strikes. The Papal Guard was good, Ezio noted. More skilled than most of his colleagues. He found some of Castor's moves familiar, and as the fight continued, Ezio recalled the circumstances of their previous fights.

"We faced one another on the Ponte Sant'Angelo Bridge, when I aided Caterina's escape from the Vatican!"

"You remember now? Good. I also fought you before that. Three times in Rome, twice in Venice, once in San Gimignano, and once in Forli."

"And again after Caterina's escape when I entered the Vatican to find Rodrigo Borgia," Ezio noticed when Castor made an overhead cut that jogged his memory. Ezio ducked, then returned the attack. "Cesare killed his father with a poisoned apple, you were there then. I challenged Cesare, and you were one of several guards that covered his escape. Surprising that we have fought each other so many times and you are still alive."

"You probably killed him on one or more of those occasions!" Amanda shouted. She was staying out of the fight, though still holding her own sword ready, presumably to face the winner. "He's not..." She stopped speaking when Ezio disarmed Castor and one second later thrust his hidden blade into the Papal Guard's heart.

"I suppose your luck has run out," Ezio said, smiling as his blade easily penetrated Castor's armor. Castor growled an oath, then smiled strangely before slumping into death. Hmm, Ezio thought as he withdrew his blade, odd that there's so little blood. "I'll have to explain this to His Holiness," he said, turning back to Amanda. "You will help me, yes?"

"Uh," Amanda stammered. "Um, well..."

Ezio moved back towards her, sword ready. "Please, let's not fight anymore. I really don't want to hurt you."

Amanda lowered her sword. "I know, but..."

Ezio's Eagle screeched before he could reply. He heard the distinctive sound of a pistol being cocked and dove aside as the bullet fired. Amanda screamed. Ezio somersaulted away from her, looking for the shooter. He was surprised to see Castor standing up, smoking pistol in hand. The captain carried more than one pistol, Ezio guessed, unlike most Papal Guards. This one had been concealed. Castor discarded the empty gun and waved his sword as he fully got to his feet. "You really should have listened to her," he laughed, indicating Amanda with an outstretched hand.

Ezio looked at the burglar and grimaced, seeing she was lying on the floor with a bullet hole in her chest. Her aura was still bright, perhaps she was clinging to life. Castor would not let her survive, Ezio was sure. He had to subdue the Papal Guard Captain. Perhaps his blade had missed the man's heart by a slight margin? He did not know. The Assassin got into a ready stance and raised his sword. "Please stand down, Captain. This does not have to end in blood."

"It does!" Castor disagreed, moving to attack once more. "Believe me, that is long overdue!"

Their second swordfight was far more brutal than the first. Ezio found himself hard pressed to block or dodge most of his enemy's blows, and Castor avoided nearly all his counters. This man is better than any other I have faced, Ezio thought as he barely parried a thrust, even better than Dante Moro and Cesare Borgia. I can see that now that he is no longer holding back. Who was his teacher, Hengist the Saxon? Is the burglar Amanda of even more skill since she defeated Hengist? I will have to find out, if she survives her wound.

"You are among my best opponents," he praised Castor, hoping to throw the Captain off guard via flattery. That didn't work, so he switched to mocking. "Were you also intending to duel the woman you just shot?"

Castor growled again and blocked Ezio's thrusts. "The method of death does not matter, as long as I take her head!"

"And you won't be getting my head!" Amanda said, laughing. "You'll find that out once you're through fighting the Assassin!"

Ezio blinked, startled that she was suddenly coherent enough to talk. Had her injury not been that serious? He had no time to speculate further as Castor pressed the attack and it took all Ezio could to counter him. This man never fought me with this level of skill in our previous combats, Ezio mused as he blocked and dodged, waiting for the enemy to grow fatigued. Perhaps he did not think my skills required the full measure of his, or he did not always recognize me. It does not matter, I can still beat him. He danced away from a sweeping slash Castor made, grabbing a throwing knife as he moved and flicking it at the Papal Guard's unarmored face in the same motion. The blade hit and stunned Castor, who growled and dropped his defense. Ezio's next strike knocked Castor's sword aside, and the following move was a hidden blade swipe to the throat. Castor fell over and Ezio turned away, relieved the fight was at an end. No one could survive that move.

"Bravo, Signore Auditore!" Amanda clapped, her sword tucked under one arm. "Brilliant fight. I am quite impressed!"

"Grazie," Ezio said, keeping his eyes on her. "Are you going to fight me now, or will you come along quietly?"

"Well, before I decide, there's something you should know."

Ezio opened his mouth to ask, then heard his Eagle screeching again. Another pistol was cocking. Castor was still alive! Ezio marveled as he tumbled away from the Papal Guard's third shot. And he had at least two more pistols, the Assassin added, watching Castor drop his spent third pistol and draw another. The Captain's injury was more severe now, so he moved more slowly and was still on the floor. Ezio readied his own gun, hoping a shot to the head would finally end his enemy's astonishing stamina. Amanda moved faster, jogging quickly around Ezio and placing her sword against Castor's neck.

"Please let me stand," Castor begged her, dropping his pistol. "Or do you intend to fight me with dishonor?"

"Honor?" Amanda chuckled. "You care about that now? I never have!" With one swift stroke, she sliced off Castor's head.

Ezio pointed his gun at her. "Drop your sword!" he ordered. "You are not walking out of here!"

Amanda turned back to him and shrugged. "Well, if you are going to stay in here, you should probably get down."

Ezio's Eagle screeched again and he heard the crackle of lightning in the air. What? Ezio wondered. It's not raining outside!

He was shocked further, both physically and metaphorically, when a sudden explosion of electricity enveloped the room. Ezio was knocked over and fell unconscious for a few seconds. He heard Amanda screaming as he recovered and got back on his feet. Lightning was surging around the museum, Ezio noticed, though it was acting in a way he had never seen the phenomenon behave before. It was flowing from Castor's body, arcing into display cases and windows before striking Amanda, who stood firm against the assault. She smiled as every bolt hit her. Some produced screams, but Ezio could now judge these were as much motivated by extreme ecstasy as by pain. What in the name of God was going on? Every pane of glass in the room was shattering, time seeming to stand still. Amanda collapsed to her knees and dropped her sword after the last bolt dissipated, smiling at Ezio when he advanced on her, sword and hidden blade ready. The museum doors burst open in the next instant, several Papal Guards rushing in. All had swords and pistols in their hands.

"She killed your Captain!" Ezio told the Papal Guards, deciding not to mention the full circumstances of the battle that had just concluded. "She's the burglar! She's under arrest!"

"I surrender!" Amanda laughed as the guards surrounded her and put her in chains. "Go ahead, hurt me if you like!"

Ezio waved off several guards who were raising weapons. "His Holiness will want to question her," the Assassin reminded them. "Let's take her down to the dungeon, yes?" He felt relieved after the guards acquiesced and took Amanda away.

The next night, Ezio was waiting outside the Vatican, watching a certain spot where he knew the defenses were weak. Amanda had not resisted capture or imprisonment, only mocked the Papal Guard while they restrained her. Pope Julius had also interrogated her, but Ezio had withdrawn from that event. He had made his own guesses and decisions about the eventual outcome of Amanda's situation. They were confirmed when he saw her aura appear atop the Vatican's wall. Ezio waited until she had descended, then leapt from his own perch in a tree and tackled her again. The burglar chuckled when his blade once more touched her throat. "You were expecting my escape?"

Ezio nodded. "I have escaped the Vatican using this same path on multiple occasions."

"As have I. Maybe next time they'll finally have it blocked! Are you going to take me back inside?"

"Perhaps," Ezio shrugged, pulling her to her feet. "Or perhaps..." he smiled suggestively, "things may proceed differently. I have many questions I would have you answer first."

Amanda sighed and raised her hands. Ezio caught the gesture and dropped his blade. At that instant, the burglar's elbow smacked his belly hard and made him fall over. By the time he recovered and was getting up, Amanda's sword was drawn and against his neck.

"Tell you what, Signore Auditore," she said, moving the sword away and letting him rise. "Spare me from further difficulties, and I'll explain everything you witnessed in our previous meeting. I may even join your Brotherhood for a while. You're far better with a sword than any Assassin I've met before you, even more so than some who have my advantages. I think I could learn a thing or two from you."

Ezio considered the idea for a moment, then nodded. He could probably defeat Amanda in a swordfight and see her arrested again, but it was not necessary. Getting to know her better would be more enjoyable anyway if he did not.

"I suppose we shall see what happens next between us," he said, lowering his blade but not sheathing it yet. "Let us go to some place where we can talk in private."

"Your sister's hotel will do," Amanda replied, surprising him once again. "There is something she and I both need to tell you."

"You know my sister?"

"Yes. Claudia also stood guard in the Vatican against my thefts, though she did not tell the Pope she was doing so. I kept our previous encounters secret from you until now, at her request. There is much she wishes to tell you, things I was able to explain to her about which she was concerned. Claudia and I arranged my previous meeting with you, though that Papal Guard's presence was not planned."

"I see..." Ezio said, still mentally translating his words and Amanda's to English. "Please provide further detail."

"Alright. I told your sister I'd wait until we were together, but this may be better. I'll begin at the best moment I can. Do you remember a few years ago when your sister was attacked at her hotel by Borgia soldiers while you were occupied tracking Senator Egidio Troche?"

Ezio did recall that incident, and with pride. "Yes. Claudia fended off all her attackers. My sister knows how to wield a knife."

"She didn't have a knife handy at first, though. You may have wondered why she hasn't aged since that incident."

"She retains her beauty. I also lead a far more stressful life." Ezio had insisted on himself being the one to fight their enemies as an Assassin despite Claudia's interests. It was an ongoing struggle.

"But she has been living a stressful life herself and has not aged as visibly."

"Yes, but... You will need to explain."

"Claudia died in her encounter with the Borgia soldiers. Then she revived, found a knife, stalked them while they were searching her hotel, and killed them."

"What?" Ezio could not believe it. "Claudia is..."

"Yes, your sister is Immortal. Like me, and the Papal Guard Captain you and I fought last night. There are many like us throughout the world. We are not like other people. We do not age or get sick. After our First Deaths, we can't even have children. We live for centuries if not millennia. We can only die if our heads are severed from our bodies, and when that happens, it results in the reaction you saw, which is called the Quickening."

Ezio frowned. "I am... confused."

"Claudia and I will answer all your questions, don't worry."

Her explanation had already startled Ezio more than anything had before in his life. It was not to be his last surprise.

***  
Postscript- Did you like? :)

This story was originally just a crazy idea that occurred to me when I saw Ubisoft's lazy art in AC: Brotherhood. It developed into more. In my fiction's universe, Claudia is a Highlander-style Immortal and Amanda will be teaching her swordfighting. Not that she'll need many lessons- already being a female Assassin and total badass action girl in both the canon Assassin's Creed universe and mine. If you have questions about all this, like Ezio, please Google and/or watch the Highlander TV series and movies. As I said before, fan familiarity is assumed.

I may feature these characters again in future stories, we'll see. Don't know where my writing will take me. :)

Before anyone asks, I am aware Claudia has at least one child in canon Assassin's Creed. In my stories, Highlander-style Immortals can have children before their First Deaths- they are as normal humans prior to that moment. Claudia's First Death took place as previously described. I hope I've answered all other questions, though I will respond to feedback as necessary. Until we see each other again, keep reading and have a wonderful time. -AN


End file.
